


Prompt 21 - Proposal 1

by Gwatson2304



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2019 [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soccer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/pseuds/Gwatson2304
Summary: Lucy is a soccer player. Alex is the team medic. Lucy takes a hit on the pitch and Alex goes on to assess her.Based on this Gif of Emily Sonnett -https://cozysinner.tumblr.com/post/185933744882/i-came-across-a-post-in-which-it-looks-like-emily





	Prompt 21 - Proposal 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Nerdsbianhokie for talking to me about Soccer AU's, I'm now pining for one and seeing the lovely Supergirl ladies in every Soccer Post that comes across my dash!

Lucy feels herself go down. 

She hits the New Jersey player pretty hard and feels the grass against her legs as she lands on her ass. 

“Hey Lane? You doing okay down there?” She hears the voice of the team medic, Dr Alex Danvers. “I’m gonna need you to open your eyes Lane.” She hears Alex’s request.

It takes her a few seconds to process it but then her eyes are opening and she’s looking up at the woman she has been thinking about since she joined as the team medic 10 months ago. 

“Hey Doc!” She says with a goofy smile on her face.

“Hey, how you feeling?” Danvers replies, placing the med bag next to her and bending down to begin assessing her.

“Oh that? Pfft that was nothing! I’m right as rain!” Lucy says trying to brush it off. “Did you forget your contacts? You look really good in your glasses.” 

Danvers gives her the “not here” look. 

But Lucy being Lucy, doesn’t acknowledge it and continues. 

“Seriously, I love it when you wear them!” Lucy says smiling up at her.

Alex tries not to blush or smile, fully aware that the cameras are on them and they are on the big screen. 

“Lane! Not here!” 

They had been dancing around one another, but Lucy was making it clear that she did actually like the Medic. That the flirting that had been happening since the moment they met on Alex’s first day, isn’t just Lucy being friendly. 

However, Lucy doesn’t have the best timing.

“Hey Doc, I think one day we’ll end up like Ashlyn and Ali, announcing our engagement in a really cute way.”

“Jeez Lane! Take a girl on a date first, before you propose to her.” Alex tries to brush off the butterflies she feels. She knows she needs to get off the pitch and let the game continue. 

“Well go on a date with me then?” Lane looks at her with such a genuine look, she can’t help but break out into a big smile. 

“Win the game and we’ll see.” Alex replies, finishing up her assessment and signalling to the Ref that Lane is okay to continue. 


End file.
